


Phil's mental disorder

by SusanSketchesanddoodles



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, I´ll add as I'm going, M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 05:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14129058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusanSketchesanddoodles/pseuds/SusanSketchesanddoodles
Summary: Phil has a mental disorder, which has taken a physical form. The physical form is not visible to people who do not have a mental disorder. The physical form is not visible, but can do damage to objects and living creatures. The physical form starts by tormenting Phil, and quickly starts to torment his classmates and teachers as well. The teachers are unaware of what’s going on and call the police, the police does not notice anything wrong and leave them be. The tormenting does not stop and after a longer period of time phil notices that more creatures start to show up. The other creatures are the mental disorders from the other students. Day after day, more appear and the older ones become bigger and stronger. After a while the teachers, one by one, start to quit. The school notices and wishes to help, but cannot help since they can’t see the problem. (Dan is a new students at school, and already has overcome a mental disorder. He recognises the creatures and informs the school, the school does not react and think that he’s lying. Dan is put in the same class as Phil and starts a conversation. Phil notices that his way of interaction is different from the others. He knows what he’s talking about, and become friends.)





	1. Chapter 1

7:00, the alarm goes. Phil hears the noisy, annoying beeping, but does not react. 7:10, the alarm is still going, and Phil finally hits the button and stops the beeping. Phil slowly gets out of bed and presses the button for the light. Phil turns the light on and startled himself with the sudden bright light. Phil turns towards his closet and opens the closet door. He picks a pair of pants and a dark blue t-shirt with a picture of a wolf on it. He changes into his clothes, and starts to head downstairs, his head hanging down low.  
“Morning dear!” his mother greeted him sweetly. “Morning, mum.” Phil greeted his mother. “Did you have a good night sleep? What do you want for breakfast, dear?” She asked him. Phil knew his mother loved him, but the way she acted, tended to show something different. She sounded loving, but she had her back turned to him. She would not even have noticed if it was someone else who had entered the room. “Darling?” she asked, as she turned towards Phil. Phil was lost in his mind, and shocked by his mother’s sudden eye contact. “Y-Yeah, of course.” He reflectively replied.  
He made himself breakfast and went to sit at the table, next to his mum. She was on her phone, despite the fact he had always been taught to not have his phone with him at the table, she was allowed to. He quickly ate his food and went upstairs to pack his school bag. He entered the study to grab his books.  
“First, English.” He said, not thinking anyone was listening. “That’s right, Philip!” A voice spoke. The voice made Phil jump, he almost tripped over his school bag which he had placed on the floor in front of him. He immediately recognised the voice, his brother liked to make him jump. “Martyn, you scared me.” Phil said softly. He could not react more than that, whenever Phil got scared his immediate reaction was to go silent. “O, come on Phil! I’m not that scary, besides you should be more aware of your surroundings.” said Martyn. “Fine, What time do you start anyway? I thought you only started at nine o’clock on Wednesdays?” Phil asked his brother. “I do, but Misses Waterfield told me I needed more English lessons. She asked when I was free so I gave her my schedule. She asked me if I knew anyone who could help me. I said that I had a lovely little brother who was pretty good at English.” Phil could already see where this story was going. “Long story short, I am going with you to Misses Waterfields lessons on Wednesdays now!” Martyn said, in a mocking tone. “No.” Phil said abruptly. he already had a bad reputation, an annoying brother following every Wednesday morning wasn't going to help. Phil's opinion was not going to help. His brother needed the help, and his teacher also expected Martyn to be there. “Fine.” Phil abruptly blurted out. “Good, I’ll join you on the bus in half an hour. See you there, Phil!” Martyn said, as turned around and left the room. Phil finishes packing his bag and heads downstairs once again. He dropped his school bag next to the door. He stood at the start of the stairs and hesitated, wondering if he should go to his mother before heading to school or go back to his room where he would be all alone. Phil quickly gets the thought out of his head and runs upstairs.  
8:10, “Phil! Come, we’re going to be late!” Martyn yelled from downstairs. Phil was lying in bed, listen to his music. He could barely hear his brother yelling. He slowly left the bed, for the second time today. Phil left his room in silence, and went downstairs to his brother. At the end of the stairs he could see his brother waiting impatiently. “Finally, there you are! What took you so long?” Martyn asked, somewhat mockingly. “I didn’t want to go.” Phil thought. “I had my headphones on.” He, however, replied. Martyn opened the door, grabbed his school bag and left the house. Phil, debating with himself to yell his mother goodbye, grabbed his bag and opened the door. “Goodbye, mum.” Phil said, silently. “goodbye, dear.” He could hear his mother reply, still with her back turned towards him. “I need to get to school.” Phil thought, trying to forget his previous choice. “Hey Phil!” Martyn shouted, from the bus stop. The bus was already there. “Coming” Phil replied.  
8:25, finally at school. The bus, which normally would take 5-10 minutes, took 15 minutes to get to school. There had been an accident on the road, so they had to take the long way around. “We only have five minutes to get to Misses Waterfield’s class!” Martyn shouted at Phil, who had been silently watching. Martyn had exited the bus within seconds, since he was an upperclassman he was let first by Phil’s classmates. Phil had to wait for his classmates to get out first before he could. “Hurry up, Phil!” Martyn yelled. “Calm down.” Phil said, before he exited the bus. “Where do you have Misses Waterfield’s lesson, anyway?” Martyn asked, as he and Phil walked towards the school building. “On Wednesdays we have it in the B14.” Phil said, he wanted to share the other times and classrooms he had Misses Waterfield’s, but decided not to, out of fear that his brother would join him in more of her lessons. “So, the B wing?” Martyn asked. “Yup. What about it?” Phil questioned his brother. “Nothing, just, I thought only the computer-nerds went there?” He said. Phil knew what Martyn meant, he meant the technology students that had computer lessons there, but there are more classrooms there than just tech-classrooms. “No, only at the end of the B wing there are tech-classroom. But even then, not all of the classrooms are used for computer lessons.” Phil said, thinking back on when he used to have French in the B24. He liked the subject French, but dropped it after he heard who was going to teach him next year. He just didn’t like the teacher, and French was an extra subject he had, so he could drop it without any further consequences. “Have you met any of the computer nerds before?” Martyn asked. “Yes, but not like I would tell you. She knows you though.” He thought. “No, not what I know of at least.” Phil, however, said. “You sure? Because I know someone who knows you.” Martyn said, teasingly. “I mean, I don’t think so.” Phil replied hesitantly. “Sure.” His brother said, disbelievingly. They had been talking for so long they had already reached the B14, where Misses waterfield was waiting at the door of the classroom.  
“Good morning, Martyn. Good morning, Phil.” Misses Waterfield greeted her two students. “Good morning, Misses waterfield!” Martyn said while over exaggerating a normal greeting. “Morning, Misses Waterfield.” Phil said, in a monotone voice, staring at his brother. “Good to see you are here on time, Martyn. You can’t even get that right in our normal lessons!” Misses Waterfield said, mockingly. “I suppose my brother has a good influence on me.” Martyn said, while smiling. Phil cringed at Martyn’s behavior. “Please, sit down at your desks and grab your books.” Misses Waterfield said, while laying a hand on both the brother’s shoulders and slightly pushing them. “Where do you normally sit, Phil?” Martyn asked, as he slowly walked into the classroom. “In the back, hoping nobody will notice me.” He thought. “Normally, next to the window.” Phil lied. “That doesn’t surprise me, properly avoiding eye-contact as well, right?” Martyn asked, sounding as if he understood what Phil was thinking. “I mean, yeah. Did you expect me to sit somewhere else?” Phil asked his brother, with a fake smile on his face. The smile, despite the fakeness, reassured his brother of his happiness.  
8:30, “Today, we will be rediscovering a love poem written in the 16th centuries. This love poem is a controversial one, you see, it is about two lovers of the same sex. Two women, more specifically. I am sure you have learned about it in your history lessons, in precious time periods love between two people of the same sex was forbidden. The simple fact that these two letters are still around, is simply amazing.” Misses waterfield began her lecture. Phil quickly lost interest in the matter, he started to stare out of the window and lost himself in his mind. After a short while, a piece of paper was handed out, the piece of paper with a photocopy of what had been written on an old piece of paper, it had the following text one it:

the beautiful lover.  
Spending her love as easy as pie,  
eyes as beautiful and colored as the blue sky.  
She was the most beautiful in town,  
most in her elegant nightgown.  
The guys around her were begging for her,  
for her to be as lustful as they were.  
She has had many but one affair,  
“An affair with a man, never would I dare.”  
For girls was who she fell,  
and those who thought different could burn in hell.  
“My only love has already been found,  
however she is even more homebound.  
Her family is not willing to sell to the idea of marriage to me,  
therefore we have decided to flea.”  
She wrote to her dearest loved ones,  
before her last pen outruns.  
“Dearest, are you ready to go?”  
Her loved partner asked with a golden glow.  
“Ready, my love.”  
she replied, with in her heart truelove.  
To our great future!  
-Your Dearest, Love S.

 

Dearest Love,  
Your beautiful, straight, black hair and deep, brown eyes, I will not be able to stay apart from you any longer. your tall, slender body and beautifully complicated mind, I wish to be by your side for the rest of my dearest, longest days. You, certainly, are the only one, who makes my heart beat as though it is about to break. My love, don’t make my life as miserable as it has ones been, return to my loving arms as quickly as you are able to.  
-Your Dearest, Love A.

“Unfortunately, we are unaware of what happened to the writers of the letters.” Misses Waterfield continued. Phil read the text, and was vaguely interested. He started to imagine what life must have been like, and once again was lost in thought, but this time staring at his paper rather than out the window. Phil could hear his brother giggle at his behavior, he quickly turned his head towards him and made a quick face of shock and confusion. “Are you really that interested? You’re into lesbians?” His brother whispered to him, teasingly. Phil turned red, and turned his face back to the paper. “Of course not, it’s just, the text is very interesting, that’s all.” He replied, attempting to calm down his fiercely red skin.  
There was a knock on the door, Misses Waterfield was abruptly interrupted. “Come in.” She replied, as she was looking at the door. The door was opened from the outside, there was someone on the other side of the opening, but they did not come in. “Apologies, madame. There was an accident on the road, I was unaware.” A boy’s voice said. “Are you the new student?” Misses Waterfield asked. “Yes, I am.” He replied. “Good, it’s your first day, so I’ll let it slide, but don’t let it happen again.” She said. A short silence, as she walked to her desk and grabbed an extra copy of the paper with the love letters on it. “Daniel, Daniel Howell, was it not?” She asked. “Yes, but I would prefer if I would be called Dan.” Dan said. “Very well, Dan. Please come in, you can sit next to Sarah, in the back there.” Misses Waterfield said, as she pointed to Sarah, sitting at the desk which was two desks behind Phil.  
“Hi, Dan!” Sarah excitingly greeted Dan. “That’s a bit over exaggerated.” Phil though. Phil noticed his negative behavior, and immediately corrected his thought. “Students, who would want to give Mr. Howell a tour around the school?” Misses waterfield asked the class. Many of the students raised their hands, but Misses Waterfield seemed displeased. “Phil, would you mind guiding Dan around the school?” Misses Waterfield asked Phil. “No, but it would be rude to say that.” Phil thought. “Of course.” Phil replied to the teacher. Phil stood up, and walked towards Dan.


	2. Chapter 2

“Good morning, Dan. I’m Phil.” He kindly greeted the new student. Phil had a big, however fake, smile on his face as he said it. Dan, however, noticed the fact that his smile was fake, even though nobody else did. “Hi, Phil.” Dan replied, as he shook Phil’s hand. “Good, now sit down behind Sarah, Dan.” Misses Waterfield said. Both the boys went to their seats, and sat down. “Good, now read the text written on the paper you have been given.” Misses Waterfield ordered. The students did as they were told, and started to read the text. Phil had already read it before, but decided to reread it again. He looked around the class after he had reread the text again, and noticed the new student. Dan seemed to be struggling. “should I be helping?” Phil thought. English was his best subject, but he was here to help his brother. Though, it wasn’t Phil’s fault his brother wasn’t good at English. Without noticing he had been looking at Dan for an uncomfortable amount of time, Phil quickly looked away when he noticed Dan’s glare at him. Martyn giggled at his little brother’s misery.   
Suddenly, his vision went black. Unable to see, Phil attempted to stand up but failed and fell over backwards. He could hear his teacher yelling, but could not make out the words. Phil was panicking, he was scared. He could finally make out some words, but could still not see or hear it clearly. “Phil!” He could hear Martyn scream, he sounded concerned. Phil was hyperventilating, and could not understand Misses Waterfields words. He could see, however he could not make out if it was a hallucination or real life. A black creature, tall, taller than phil, who was already almost 1.85 metres tall. A large head, no visible eyes. A large mouth, seemingly smiling and showing it’s big, shark-like teeth. It’s body was boney, the skeleton was clearly visible. The skin was dry and leathery. It slowly opened his eyes, pitch black, like how everything about the creature was. Phil could see his reflection in it’s eyes. Phil felt a shiver running down his back, but could feel a hand on his shoulder. And once again, all his vision went black.  
Phil woke up in the nurse's office, laying in a white bed, over him a white blanket. Phil slowly opened his eyes, and was blinded by the bright lights above him. He attempted to sit up straight, but was gently pulled back down by his shoulder. Phil looked over to see who it was, Martyn. He looked concerned, mortified even. “Phil, please, stay in bed until mum and dad are here.” he said slowly and softly. Martyn could see the confusion on Phil’s face. “You fainted, you stood up and immediately fell down.” Martyn said with a face of concern. “Did I scare you?” Phil joked, attempting to light up the mood. It didn’t work, Martyn was not in the mood for jokes. “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.” Phil said. Phil had not often seen his brother scared, but he didn’t like it. “It’s fine, not like there is anything you could have done about it.” Martyn said, with a small smile on his face. “Did you call mum and dad?” Phil asked Martyn. “Yes, I was asked to by the nurse.” Martyn replied. “Did I really scare you?” Phil asked Martyn,this time actually interested in his answer. “A little, I mean, it’s not everyday that your brother faints in the middle of a class.” Martyn replied. He looked down at the ground as he said it, he was still a little in shock. Suddenly there's a knock on the door. The nurse opens the door and kindly asked, “Phil Lester? Hello, I’m Maria. I will be checking your blood pressure, now that you're awake.” she said, with a small smile on her face. She laid a hand on Martyn’s shoulder. “Are you Phil’s friend?” Maria asked him, but as she could see Martyn’s face more clearly she started to giggle. “Sorry, Martyn. I was unaware it was you. However, I do need to ask you to leave. It’s school policy.” She said. “It’s fine.” Martin replied, as he stood up and grabbed his bag of the floor. Martyn left the room in silence.   
“Good, how are you feeling, Phil?” Maria asked Phil, with a soft and kind smile on her face. “I’m fine, now.” Phil replied, looking down, so his fringe would cover his eyes. “Fainting is not something that should be overlooked, Phil. It can be a sign that you’re very ill.” She said in a serious tone, as she looked at Phil with a concerned look on her face. Phil looked at her, through the small splits in his fringe. “Don’t belittle the problem, Phil.” Maria said. “Now, I’ll be taking your blood pressure and temperature. Please sit still.” The nurse grabbed her equipment, and started the tests. The test didn’t hurt, just blood pressure, his temperature and a few small checks. “Seems to me, as if you are healthy. Your blood pressure is not extremely high, your temperature is fine. I don’t think anything is physically wrong with you. However, I do think you should go home, and have some rest. You will be expected back tomorrow.” Maria said, with a small smile of confusion on her face. Phil didn’t mind getting the day off. “Ok.” Phil replied. Maria walked out of the nurse’s office. Right after, Martyn walked in. “So, how did it go?” Martyn asked Phil. “Fine, I guess. Nothing really wrong, but I do have to go home for the day.” Phil said. “Lucky.” Martyn replied, smiling. Martyn came in, and sit down on a chair next to Phil. Phil suddenly was hit with a wave of exhaustion, which was visible to Martyn. “Are you tired?” Martyn asked him, as he was slowly closing his tired eyes. “Yeah, kind of.” Phil replied, as he slowly fell asleep in the nurse's office.  
After a while, he was woken by Maria, the nurse. “Hello, Phil.” Maria said sweetly. “Your mother is here to pick you up. Are you willing to leave the bed?” Maria asked jokingly. Phil giggled at her joke, but didn’t fancy getting out of bed. Phil slowly sat up straight, and could see the door opening. Phil saw his mother entering the nurse’s office. “Good morning, Phil.” Phil’s mother greeted him. “Hi, mum.” Phil replied. Phil felt weird, he didn’t know what happened and didn’t really understand why he needed to go home. “Okay, I will give Phil to you, Mrs. Lester. I trust you will take good care of him.” Maria said to Phil mum, with a kind smile on her face. Phil wanted to slime as well, but simply couldn't. “O, there’s one more thing. A boy in Phil’s class wanted to see him, may he?” Maria asked Phil’s mother. “Who would want to see him right now?” Phil's mother asked the nurse. “A child called Dan, he was concerned and wanted to check on him.” Maria replied. Dan, Daniel, the new kid. He was concerned about Phil?   
“Sure, let him check on Phil.” Phil’s mother said, being moderately annoyed with the situation. “OK, I’ll let him in. If you want to, I could make you some coffee or tea?” Maria asked, kindly. “Tea, please.” Phil’s mother replied, as she followed the nurse out of the infirmary. After a short while, Maria returned, and talked to Phil. “Your mother has something to drink, I’ll try to keep her busy so you can talk to Dan.” Maria quietly said to Phil. Phil had a confused expression, and it was noticeable. “I’ll let him in, he wanted to see you.” Maria said, as she walked towards the door. She slowly opened the door, and Dan was standing on the other side of the door. “Come in, Dan.” Maria said, with a smile on her face, as moved aside to let Dan walk in. “Thank you.” Dan replied, as he slowly walked pass the nurse. Dan saw Phil in the nurse bed, and quickly walked towards him. “Phil, how are you?” He asked, as he made eye contact with Phil. Phil didn’t really know how to reply, resulting in a short and unwanted silence. “Fine, I guess. I don’t feel anything hurt, so.” Phil said, slowly, avoiding eye contact. “OK, well. I’ll be keeping Mrs. Lester busy while you talk.” Maria said, as she walked away. The nurse left and now the boys were all alone. “This is properly really random, but I was asked to check on you, and also, might have been actually interested.” Dan said, as he also looked away. A short silence followed the poorly thought through conversation. “I was wondering, right before you fainted, you looked afraid. Did that have any specific reason?” Dan asked. Phil was unaware he had been that expressive, he had to run the entire situation through his head again to be able to give an answer. “A little, but it’s a bit of a weird explanation.” Phil answered, his head tilted down, not wanting to make eye contact. “I’m sure it’s not that bad. If it made you this scared, I really need to know.” Dan said, it was officious he was concerned. “Are you sure?” Phil asked. He knew what he had seen was odd, and properly a hallucination. Why bother asking? “A hallucination, don’t bother.” Phil replied, looking down. He didn’t like what he saw, and just thinking about it made shivers run down his spine. This quick behaviour change didn’t go unnoticed, either. “I don’t know if that’s true, and I don’t think I was the only one who saw it as well.” Dan said. These simple words, meant alot to Phil. “A long, black figure. Tall, and scary. That’s it, right?” Dan asked. Looking at Phil, with eyes that directly pierced through his soul. “Yeah, kind of.” Phil said, looking away from Dan. It was true, but how did he know? “Have you, by any chance, seen it before?” Dan asked, now looking out of the window. “No.” Phil lied. He’d seen it in nightmares before, but this was already such a weird situation he didn’t want to make it weirder. “Are you sure, I think I recognise it.” Dan said. He looked at Phil thoroughly, as if he knew Phil was lying. “Maybe, my head is slightly blurry. I might have forgotten.” Phil quickly added. Dan knew it as well as he did that the creature excited, and wasn’t out for fun. A knock on the door was enough to have the boys be torn back to reality. “Phil? I’m afraid your mother is getting rather impatient. Could you maybe start to end the conversation?” Maria asked, as she poked her head through the slight opening if of the door. “Yes, of course. I’ll leave within ten minute.” Dan said. He looked at Phil with questioning eyes, before speaking again. “You still owe me a tour around the school.” Dan said smiling. “Yes, I’ll give you a tour when I’m back. OK?” Phil said, now also smiling. “See you later.” Dan said, as he turned around and left.   
“Good, then I’ll let your mother come and get you.” Maria said, after Dan had left. “Finally.” Phil’s mother said from the other room. “Are you ready to go, Phil?” She said, once she entered the infirmary. “Yes, I am.” Phil replied. He slowly put the blanket aside, and slowly placed one leg on the floor. “Careful.” Maria whispered. Phil didn’t think much of it, until he suddenly felt very dizzy. He quickly wrapped the Maria’s arm, so he wouldn’t fall over. His mother had her back turned to him, and was not even aware that her son had a most fallen over. “Are you OK? If you can’t walk, you should stay in bed.” Mari said, this time on a louder tone causing his mother to hear. She turned around to see Phil struggling to keep standing.   
Her expression quickly turned to one of concern, as she started to walk towards him. “Phil, sit down, please.” She said, as she lend down to Phil’s eye level. Phil slowly sat down, and his vision went dark. Not black, simply dark.   
After about half an hour, he woke up again back in bed. Seeing Phil’s mum sitting, on her phone, next to him. Phil didn’t feel the need to speak, and decided to stay silent until his mother would find out for herself. After several minutes, Phil was more awake than before and could actually comprehend what had happened and what still could. It took him awhile to understand everything the best he could, but after a solid fifteen minutes his brain was finally back on track. Phil slowly sat up strait, which alarmed his mother, that he was actually awake. “Watch out, Phil.” His mother said silently. “It’s fine, I feel a lot better now.” He replied, with a small smile to reassure his mother. “OK.” She said. Maria walked into the infirmary and greeted Phil and his mother. “Hi, Phil. How are you feeling?” She asked. “I’m a lot better now, thank you.” Phil politely replied. He felt a lot better by now, he could possibly actually go home. “Phil, I have one question.” Maria started “Do feel good enough to go home, or do you need to go to the hospital? Please keep in mind that going to the hospital isn’t a bad thing, but I’m not in your body and don’t know how bad your feeling.” “I think I feel good enough to go home, honestly. I don’t feel nauseous anymore, and I would really enjoy to go home and sleep in my bed.” Phil said. He just wanted to go home, honestly. The infirmary was pleasant, but nothing beats home. After several attempts to get out of bed, and not getting nauseous because of it, Phil was able to get to the car safely. Which might not seem very hard when your not sick, but in his state, it was ridiculously hard. It was as if he had suffered a sunstroke, without even having been outside for longer than fifteen minutes. He was very pale, and he knew he could suffer sunstroke very quickly, but fifteen minutes was short even for him.   
Once Phil was safely in the car, he turned to his mother for moral support, or just a reassuring smile. But by the time they had made it to the car, Phil’s mother was uninterested in neither him or his terrible state. It was not what he had hoped, but it’s not like he had expected anything else. The entire car ride was silent, but not really an unpleasant one. It took a bit less than ten minutes, and once they were home Phil felt even worse. He always was slightly carsick whenever he was in a car, but this was on a whole new level. Every turn felt like the world was about to end, and he would cover the entire inside of the car with a “nice” new green “paint”. When he had finally made it home, he was so happy to be done with that hell that he couldn’t bring himself to care about anything else.   
Phil made it through the house without problems, and fell, face first, onto his bed. By now Phil was exhausted, and he honestly didn’t feel like doing anything. He had been through enough already, he might have gone mad if the day had taken any longer.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll see where this story brings me. ;)


End file.
